Breeding Ground
|season=2 |number=5 |image=File:Breeding Ground title card.jpg |imagewidth=300px |airdate=October 30, 1989 |writer=Alan Moskowitz |director=Armand Mastroianni |previous=Terminal Rock |next=Seft of Emun }} "Breeding Ground" is the fifth episode of the 2nd season of the War of the Worlds TV series. Plot Harrison goes to the Metro Hospital for medical supplies, and discovers that an old friend of his is being forced to implant alien embryos in human hosts. Ultimately, a human/alien hybrid baby is born and successfully acquired by the Morthren. Synopsis At the Metro Hospital, Emil Gestaine, a doctor friend of Harrison, implants a Morthren fetus into a man's back in return for medicine he believes will cure his illness. Seeing the man's back fatally burst open, Harrison takes tissue samples. Examining them, Suzanne realizes the aliens are incubating their young in humans. Meanwhile, the impoverished, elderly Kate Barrows is left to die. Ardix forces Dr. Emil to impregnate her with a fetus. Harrison and Kincaid kidnap Kate, who later escapes from them. She's returned to the hospital by the Morthren. Harrison and Kincaid pursue, arriving to find Dr. Emil dead, and the aliens and their newborn gone. Notes Quotes Cast Episode Cast *Jared Martin as Harrison Blackwood *Lynda Mason Green as Suzanne McCullough *Adrian Paul as John Kincaid *Denis Forest as Malzor *Catherine Disher as Mana *Rachel Blanchard as Debi McCullough *Helen Hughes as Kate Burrows *Gerard Parkes as Dr. Emil Gestaine *Julian Richings as Ardix *Patricia Phillips as Bayda *James Knapp as Eddie *John Dee as Mailman *Elizabeth Leslie as Nurse *Sandra Caldwell as 5th Floor Nurse Episode Crew *Directed by Armand Mastroianni *Written by Alan Moskowitz *Produced by Jon Anderson and Frank Mancuso, Jr. *Original Music by Harry Manfredini *Cinematography by Maris H. Jansons *Film Editor - Tim Williams *Casting - Susan Forrest *Production Designer - Gavin Mitchell *Art Director - Rolf Harvey *Set Decorators - Gareth Wilson and Greg Chown (uncredited) *Costume Designer - Delphine White Makeup Department *Marlene Aarons - Makeup Artist *Jenny Arbour - Hair Stylist *Jordan Samuel - Assistant Makeup Artist (uncredited) Production Management *Lan Lamon - Post-Production Supervisor *Susan Murdoch - Production Manager *Michael Sheehy - Supervising Executive: Hometown Films *Nan Skiba - Assistant Production Manager *Robert Wertheimer - Executive in Charge of Production Second Unit Director or Assistant Director *Megan Banning - Second Assistant Director *Terry Ingram - First Assistant Director *Chris Lamon - Third Assistant Director *David Warry-Smith - Second Unit Director Art Department *Greg Chown - Property Master *Malcolm Glassford - Lead Set Dresser *Bruce Grant - Lead Props *Henry Jesiak - Lead Set Dresser *Andriy Pereklita - Props: Second Unit (uncredited) Sound Department *Jon Archer - Dialogue Editor *Tim Archer - Re-Recording Mixer *Gary Daprato - Foley Artist *Rick Ellis - Re-Recording Mixer *Steve Foster - Dialogue Editor *Terry Gordica - Post Audio Supervisor *Don Grundsten - Boom Operator *Dennis Hill - Foley Artist *Anthony Lancett - Sound Effects Editor *Tom Mather - Sound Recordist *John Sievert - Foley Artist Special Effects *Nancy Howe - Prosthetics Assistant *Andrew Kenworthy - Prosthetics Designer Visual Effects *John Gajdecki - Visual Effects Artist Stunts *Ted Hanlan - Stunt Coordinator *Dennis Lundin - Stunts (uncredited) Camera and Electrical Department *Christophe Bonnière - Director of Photography: Second Unit *Jon Cassar - Camera Operator *Duane Gullison - Generator Operator *Jeff Hohener - Second Assistant Camera *Michael Iwan - Grip *Scott Keates - Grip *Alan Lennox - Best Boy *Bruce Macaulay - Still Photographer *Michael "Flash" McDonald - Electrician *Steve Morrison - Electrician *David Moxness - Gaffer *Daniel Narduzzi - Key Grip *David Pamplin - Best Boy Grip *Glen Treilhard - First Assistant Camera Casting Department *Gabrielle Iviney - Extras Casting Costume and Wardrobe Department *Isabel De Biasio - Wardrobe Mistress *Gina Mandelli-Rossi - Assistant Costume Designer Editorial Department *Stewart Dowds - Assistant Editor *Gary Mueller - Film Transfer Coordinator *Gary L. Smith - Director of Post-Production Music Department *Steven Cohen - Composer: Main Title Theme *Music Performed by Harry Manfredini *Fred Mollin - Composer: Main Title Theme *Ernie Savage - Music Mixer (uncredited) Transportation Department *Eddie Bowman - Transportation Coordinator *Jeff Steinberg - Picture Vehicle Coordinator Other Crew *Aileen Bell - Studio Manager *James F. Breithaupt - Production Accountant *Emanuele "Manny" Danelon - Location Manager *Janet Gayford - Production Secretary *Jeremy Hole - Executive Story Consultant *Susan Marucci - Continuity Supervisor *Deborah Nathan - Story Consultant *Susan Perry - Assistant to Producer *Ginger Reynolds-Smith - Assistant to Executive Producer *Regina Robb - Production Coordinator *Rick Schwartz - Executive Production Consultant *Pat Turner - Paralegal References External links *[https://www.imdb.com/title/tt0744030/ Breeding Ground] at IMDb *Antithesis: Breeding Ground (War of the Worlds 2×05) at TrenchcoatSoft Interactive Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes